


Being the Mrs

by Mileena



Category: Sean Bean - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like to meet Sean Bean and fall madly in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

The stands at the stadium were filling up, despite the bleak day in Sheffield. It was a warm, but windy day. The clouds that hung as far as the eye could see were dark and thick and grey, threatening to spill a downpour of rain at any given moment. This was the kind of weather people usually complained about. But not Heather. She loved dreary, rainy days like this. Nothing made her happier than a gloomy look about a blustery day. Where other people huddled against the blowing torrents of gusting winds, the girl enjoyed the chilly fingers of the breeze in her hair, embraced the blowing caresses, and smiled as the sun was lost in grey, fluffy clouds. 

Heather was a dedicated fan of Sheffield United, and even if they were nosebleed section seats, she made sure to get to every game that she could. Dressed for the warm weather, she wore a spaghetti strapped tank top, vertical stripes running down it in the red and white of the team colours, and a short black skirt. Chunky, knee high black boots complimented both her outfit and her gothic style. Her make up was simple for a day out at the field, but still was dark toned and glittery. A silvery sheen lipstick complimented the glitter she wore on her eyelids along with the blended grey and black eye shadow. Thick black eyeliner and mascara framed her big, dark brown eyes. Her long, raven hair was loose and hung low down her back. Finding her seat in the stands, she wondered if the rain would hold out long enough to have the match. 

The players came out to the field to a round of cheers and hoots. They began their stretches and on field workouts as people scrambled to the barriers to catch a photo of their favourite players or plead for an autograph. Heather looked about as the seats started filling more and more. She sent a few texts to her friends, asking if anyone was coming. Getting a couple of expected negative responses and some silence from others, she tucked her phone away and sighed lightly. “Right. Solo, it is.” as she looked down at the field. 

As the first half started, the Blades took to the field to a massive home cheer. Heather screamed for her favourite boys just as loudly as the other fans around her. A smile spread on her face as she excitedly cheered their first goal and the wind blew her long, dark hair around her. As she moved a hand through her raven locks, turning her head to get it all out of her face, her gaze went over the crowd. Standing at the top of the walkway a few sections over was a man who looked familiar. His shaggy strawberry blonde hair blew about in the wind, giving him a tousled look. His green gaze browsed over the crowd and down over the field. A crooked grin on his face as he also celebrated the goal with a loud cheer, his jaw, scruffed with just enough beard stubble to give him that rugged appearance. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a Blades jersey. ‘Is that-? No, couldn’t be- Could it be-?’ even her thoughts couldn’t form a complete sentence as she found herself momentarily gawking. Trying to keep calm, she took a deep breath and forced her eyes away. She found a girlish grin creeping to her lips as she realized that man had to be Sean Bean! Her heart raced in her chest as she dared to look again. He was still standing at the rail near the top of the walkway. Just as she reminded herself not to stare, she realized a pair of piercing green eyes were looking right back at her, making her own eyes widen with surprise and her head turn, looking away in embarrassment. 

Keeping her attention on the match was the single hardest thing she had ever done. Another goal later, and Heather dared to steal a glance up again. Trying to look nonchalant, she cast her dark gaze at him and was equally surprised to see him meeting her eyes once more. This time, his lip tugged at the corner, giving her a little smile and he raised his hand in a small wave. Momentarily, she felt her breath catch and her cheeks flush hotly. Raising her hand back with an unsure wave, she prayed that he wasn’t motioning to someone behind her instead. He dipped his head in a nod and casually started walking her way. ‘No! He isn’t-’ she could barely think with a reeling mind, trying to keep calm as he made his way toward her. Her brown eyes never left him as he took the stairs closest to her seat and nodded to the guys at the end of the row as they let him pass. She heard his rugged voice thanking them “cheers” as he slid past. Staring dizzily up at him as he stood over her, Heather offered him an awkwardly shy smile.

“ ’Scuse me lass, is this seat taken?” came his Sheffield drawl. Heather shook her head, a surprised look on her face. Scolding herself for being so smitten and embarrassed, she invited him to sit. Smiling and nodding, he sat beside her. “Me name’s Sean” as though he needed to introduce himself to the melting woman seated beside him. 

“Heather.. My name’s Heather” came her shy response, causing a glint in his eye. Was he laughing at her? She wouldn’t blame him.

“American?” he asked with a raised brow. A nod of her head confirming his guess he added “Don’t see many yanks at a football match” casting her another of his charming glances. She couldn’t help but notice his eyes rake down her body with a confidence only a man as sexy as he could possess. She briefly wondered which her best side was and if it would be noticeable if she moved. If course it would. ‘Don’t be stupid’ she scolded herself, silently.

“I’ve been here for several years. I really love this county, it’s so amazing” was all she could think of as an explanation and he chuckled at her. He was laughing at her. She still wouldn’t blame him. She was well aware that he had reduced her to a shy mess. 

“I’m sure my countrymen are as taken with you, as you are my country” he gave her a wink, causing another flush in her cheeks. Before she could answer, he smoothly transitioned to an invitation as the first half came to an end. “Ehm, I have a private suite just up there” his hand motioned further to the left where the private boxes stood. “The view’s great, would you care to join me, Heather?” She felt her body tingle as her name rolled off his lips. 

“Oh!” she exhaled softly, realizing she surely had appeared to have taken too long to consider his offer, though really, she was just trying to get a grip on her racing pulse. “That would be wonderful! I’ve never been to the suites before.” she marvelled as he grinned again, standing and leading the way toward the private boxes. When they got out of the stands, he moved aside at the stairs and fell into stride with her. His hand at the small of her back gently guiding her along. She smiled at him, biting her lower lip with a nervous excitement.

“So you’re a footy fan then. Must be if you’re supporting these lads” his eyes crinkled with another grin. 

“Yeah. Back home, I’m a baseball girl, but I love this sport as well.” 

“Definitely American” he chuckled at her love of baseball, shaking his head at the blush that crept over her cheeks. His hand moved lower, around her hip as they went, noting that she didn’t move away. “Just up these stairs, Heather” he added softly near her ear to be heard over the crowd. His breath sent a shiver through her body. She couldn’t believe she was here, with the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on, about to get a private view of his suite! Sean kept a hand on her hip, nodding his head toward a door, smoothly reaching out with his other hand and pushing it open. Peering inside, she couldn’t believe the luxury for a football game. There was a mini bar and small kitchenette area, a few lounge chairs and a long sofa. There were cupboards and cabinets, a private bathroom. There was no need to ever leave during a game. One big glass window ran the length of the suite that faced the field, looking out over the entire stadium, with a balcony to relax on should the weather be nice. Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ in surprise as she tried to drink it all in. Sean ran a hand through his shaggy hair and smiled. “D’ya like it?” he asked, casually.

“It’s beautiful!” was all she could manage as her eyes struggled to drink everything in.

“Aye. It’s a sight” came a softer tone as he chewed his own bottom lip just slightly. Again, he allowed his gaze to graze over the girl next to him. Heather lowered her head and blushed profusely as she realized his comment was directed toward her. His hand tightened on her hip just slightly and he gave a nod of his head “Shall we, love?” came a gruff invitation inside as someone’s footsteps rang on the stairs, just out of sight. She stepped inside with him and he swung the door shut behind them, a click following as he turned the lock on the suite’s wooden door. 

Pausing, as he was turned toward her from closing the door, Sean’s eyes moved straight to hers. Her eyes looked over his chiselled jaw, his rugged features, as he moved his face closer toward hers, finally meeting his green gaze, her eyes widening just slightly. She could feel his warm breath against her skin as he let his lips linger just over hers and breathed softly 

“Heather..”

“Sean..” 

He opened his mouth as if to answer, but instead drew the last inch closer, making contact with her, their lips meeting for the first time. A rush ran through her body, her head spinning, her body tingling, her knees trembling. She had never imagined she would ever be here like this, with Sean. Timidly kissing him back as his passions intensified, clearly he was taking charge of the meeting between their mouths. Barely giving her time to breathe, he came for more, his right hand returning to her hip, his left hand running up and down her side as their lips met again and again. Heather moved her hand to touch his stubbled jaw line and swiftly, his left hand moved further north, catching her right wrist in his strong grip. His hand leaving her hip just long enough to guide her other arm up so his left hand could easily clutch both her wrists tightly. Holding her arms high above her head, his return kiss intensified as his body pushed hers, pinning her to the closed door, nearly knocking the breath out of her. 

Giving her very little time to catch her breath, Sean’s lips covered hers and his right hand grasped her hip again, pushing her against the door tightly with his body. He broke their heated kissing to look into her eyes, his green eyes shining with lust as he dipped his head to her cleavage, trailing his lips down her soft skin, his stubble grazing her on the way down. A gasp escaped her lips as he buried his face between her breasts, gently nipping at her between kisses. A shudder of a moan wracked through her, helpless to touch him as his lips had their way with her. Looking up, giving her a cocky grin as he saw the lust in her eyes.

“All righ, Heather?” he asked in a low, seductive voice. She swallowed hard and nodded, her chest rising and falling with her deep intake of breath. A close lipped smile curling one corner of his mouth, he kissed her again, hungrily, as his hands let her wrists go and he smoothly ran them back down her body, raising her red and white tank top just enough to let his warm palms run underneath, up her stomach. His right hand cupped one of her breasts roughly as he broke their kisses apart long enough to urge the shirt over her head. As it pooled on the floor, he kissed her jaw line and back behind her ear, nipping lightly as he went down her neck.

Her hands fell to his broad shoulders, as she leaned her head back against the unforgiving hard door, elongating her smooth neck so his lips could trail further down, nibbling as he went. Her body was reacting so favourably to his touches, she found herself moaning and cooing louder and louder. Sean’s lips found her black lace bra as he kissed the raised bumps that pressed out against the lacy fabric. She looked down at him with desire and wonder as his fingers moved behind her, tracing the black lingerie along the way, easily unclasping the hooks and using one finger, hooked it between the C cups to tug it down her arms. Her breasts exposed to him fully, he smiled and held them in his hands. Trailing kisses to her right nipple, he took the stiffened pink peak between his lips, his teeth causing a whimper to escape her lips as he nibbled, and sucked, stretching it just a bit. Her long fingers clutched to his shoulders as he moved his mouth to her left nipple, tweaking the right between two fingers. Another moan coaxed from her as his fingers pinched the freshly suckled tit. His eyes looking up to her, desire burning from both of their bodies. 

Tugging the Blades jersey off of his torso as he rose, he pushed her shoulders back hard and grabbed her left thigh, letting her raise her leg to rub against his hip. She could feel his bulge growing beneath his jeans as he pressed his body to hers. Her hands ran through his hair as he reached down and unzipped his fly, releasing himself with a fluid motion of his fingers and hip. His other hand ran up her thigh as it rested against him, gripping her flesh with urgency, pushing her black skirt up as his strong hand rose higher still. His thick fingers found her panties underneath the hiked skirt, tracing the sheer, black fabric down to the apex between her thighs, feeling her heat through the thin covering. Any worry Heather had about being here with him like this was washed away with a flood of desire. Sean tilted his head and ran his tongue lightly over her neck before biting the soft flesh , prompting another delighted cry from her luscious lips. 

“Heather… I want you” his voice was husky and his breath sent shivers down her spine as it grazed her neck. He had already shed the last of his clothing. It piled on the floor next to her forgotten bra and tank top. Nodding her head, she let her left hand stray back and tug the small zipper on her black skirt. Though it stayed about her hips for now, he took that as a sign to grasp the fabric of her panties, hooking a thick, rough finger around the waist and giving a sharp tug. The sound of ripping material hadn’t hit home to her until she saw from the corner of her eye that Sean had tossed the small bit of fabric to the floor. As his finger returned to her sex, he traced the length of her slit and dipped his index finger in, letting out an appreciative growl in the back of his throat, as he felt her welcoming dampness. 

“Oh Sean, I want you, too” came a breathy, soft whisper against his ear as his finger slipped inside her now. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, only a shuddering gasp managed it’s way from her lips. Her nails lightly pressed against his bare shoulders as she clung to him. His finger pushed deeper into her and he slowly circled around her inner walls as he pulled partially out only to dip back inside again. 

“Say it again” lust in his green eyes, he looked down commandingly at her as she writhed against his fingering. She felt a longing in her, like she was being burned from within by desire. There was an electricity between them that she never knew could be. His eyes held hers, not letting her look away as he moved inside her. She had to answer, but her mind was reeling. Finally her lips found the words.

“Sean… I want you. Ooh, I want you inside me” she confessed her inner burning with a whimpering moan. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, hearing her even though her voice was small and light with her impassioned gasps of breath. He withdrew his finger and brought it up to his mouth. Her heart raced as she watched, mesmerized as his tongue ran down, tasting the wetness she left on his finger. A second lick made a low moan rumble from his chest. He ran his hardening length against her now, letting the tip tease her swollen nub before pushing into her. Another soft anxious moan escaped from her as he pushed into her depths. And then he was pushing into her harder, her back pressed against the cool wooden door. Her breasts pressed against his strong chest as he trapped her body between himself and the door. His eyes locked onto hers, willing her not to look away as he took her. Heavy thrusts made her reflexively push her hips forward to match his rhythms and soon they were both panting and winded. He held her thigh in one strong hand as she arched her back, leaning her upper back against the door, and balancing the rest of her weight on his hips as she wrapped her other leg around his waist as well.

A few more thrusts of his hips and he breathed against her ear and neck, his face pressed close against her and he nearly growled. “I want you bent over the table, love” and in one turn, he pulled from her teasingly, guiding her to the table that ran the length of the suite, meant for guests to be able to sit and enjoy a meal on cooler days without going outside to the balcony. The window opened up before them, but with the balcony there, she realized no one could see inside. No one could watch him push her shoulders down to the hard table, his right hand tugging down the skirt that hung at her hips now, pulling it the last of the way down her smooth legs as she joined him in naked splendour. He trailed his right hand down her spine, moving it between her legs, nudging her to spread her legs for him.

“That’s righ.. You’re so sexy, Heather” his rough voice alone sent a thrill through her body, his Sheffield accent thick. Sean let his hand come down against her ass cheek, giving her a short, quick spank and as she cried out in surprise, he slid into her once more, a growl coming from deep inside him again as he sunk inside her soft, warm depths. His left hand was in her long, dark hair, twisting her locks around his fist, pulling her head back as her back arched for him. He thrust his hips forward and felt her invite him inside deeper as she moaned eagerly and pushed back with her hips. Grasping her hip with his hard right hand, he felt her envelope him as he let himself lose control and pick up speed. Her heart thudded, her head swam, her pulse raced. Heather bit her lower lip to not cry out too loudly as Sean’s thrusts grew more urgent and forceful. Clutching the edge of the table, her knuckles white as she held on tightly, she pressed back against his rhythm, soft coos matching his panting. His hand strayed from her hip, running down her body until his fingertips found her throbbing clit as he rubbed circles around her sensitive button, coaxing a much louder gasp and moan. The rough skin of his fingers sent delicious waves of ecstasy through her body as he teased and petted her, never slowing the pace he took thrusting inside her. 

“Sean.. Sean.. Ahhhh” she whimpered as he took charge of her pleasure. She felt her deepest recess tighten and quiver, threatening to tumble over the edge at any given prod of his finger. He felt her quiver below him and was only fuelled on to move into her faster and harder. Coaxing her, never slowing his circular motions on her, he could feel her tighten on his rigid member, her juices coating him easily. 

“That’s it, Heather. Cum for me..” he encouraged her, wiggling his finger with her hips’ motions as she writhed below him. He heard her panting, soft but ragged. He felt her shudder as she cried out his name over and over, louder than before. The feeling of her around him, quivering and tightening, made him join her soon enough. Panting and groaning, breathless as he found his release. Still pulling at her hair, his hip thrusts slowed as he pulsed inside of her. As he came to a stop, he kissed up her back, over her shoulder and he softly said “That was amazing, love” against her ear. 

“Yes it was..” she whispered, a grin on her face as she looked over her shoulder at him. Sean kissed her shoulder, squeezing her ass cheeks before finally pulling his hips back, withdrawing from her velvety folds. She turned, leaning up against the table, suddenly blatantly aware of her nakedness as the crowd cheered around the stadium. Her arms went timidly across her breasts as casually as she could. Sean leaned over the table and smiled, raising his brow to the score and pointing toward the scoreboard. Sheffield had scored twice in the time they had taken to get better acquainted. 

“Game’s been quite good, innit?” he asked with a white toothed grin. As she nodded, he reached an arm out and pulled her against him. “I didn’t mean jus’ the lads out there” he said softly to her. “I don’t want you to think this is how I usually take in a game. I was thinking, we could take in a game again, or go out to dinner this go, if you like.. “ was he asking her out? She hadn’t dare hope this was more than a spur of the moment hook up for him, a man who surely could get any woman he wanted. She wasn’t entirely convinced that this wasn’t a dream. She realized her jaw was slightly dropped as she looked his face over to see how serious he might be. 

“A date?” was all she managed to ask, still unable to believe he would be asking her that. 

“Aye. Would you want to?” his fingertips ran over her arm softly, just above the elbow, as he held her against him. She knew she better get a grip and not make him ask again, or else he may not bother. 

“I’d love that!” came her answer, trying not to sound as elated as she actually was. Her heart thudded in her chest, beating wildly at the idea that Sean Bean had indeed just taken her in a heated, impassioned frenzy just the way he had in her fantasies time and time again, and still wanted to see her again. Her affirmation left a wide grin on his face and he gave a small nod, indicating he was glad.

“First time I’ve ever asked someone out after already being naked” he admitted, running a hand through his tussled hair. Blushing, Heather looked down at their nude bodies, still pressed against each other. 

“I’m not- That is, I don’t want you to think- I swear, I don’t usually meet someone and just.. Do this” she stumbled over her words as her cheeks flooded with pink embarrassment. Shaking her head at her weakness. Sean’s hand came up under her chin as he softly raised her face toward him.

“I wasn’t implying that you were. I really don’t either. This was in the heat of the moment, but I wasn’t trying to say it was a mistake, Heather” his tone was sincere and gentle. “You’re a beautiful, sexy woman. There was obviously an attraction both ways. I wouldn’t mind getting to know a temptress like yourself a little better.” She watched his lips as he spoke, finally looking up as his eyes squinted with another charming grin. She pursed her lips with a shy smile, her cheeks still bright pink. Outside, the crowd roared with approval as the Blades took the win. Sean pulled her the extra inch closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Let’s get dressed, love. I’ll need your number as well..”

She located her bra, tank top and skirt, getting dressed as quickly as she could without doing something stupid like tugging on her shirt inside out. As she zipped the skirt up, Sean took her phone, added his cell number to it, and rang his cell to save hers. He handed her the phone back, bent down and retrieved her torn panties. Holding them up for her to see, produced another flush of pink to cross her cheeks, followed by a look of surprise as he clutched them in his hand, bringing him to the pocket of his jeans, and tucked them away. He chuckled at the look on her face and gave her a wink. 

“D‘ya need a lift anywhere?“ he asked, his hand on the door handle once they were both fully dressed, ready to swing the wooden door open. Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to swoon at what a gentleman he was, but she kept her composure and shook her head with a smile.

“I drove, but thanks” she wished now that she hadn’t driven to the game. As if today hadn’t been crazy and wonderful enough, a car ride back to the flat would have been a dream come true. Sean nodded, opened the door, and gave a slight bend, his arm motioning for her to go first. The walked in silence at first, a pleasant look on his face, a girlish, giddy grin on hers, that she desperately tried to keep in check. Taking the stairs at a leisurely pace, enjoying the still grey afternoon, he walked her to her car in the lot and gave her another charming smile.

“Right. Heather, it’s been an absolute pleasure. And I do mean pleasure” his voice low, with a devilish flash in his green eyes as he smirked slightly. Her cheeks turned pink, but she managed to nod and return the compliment.

“It’s been amazing.” she agreed, shyly.

“I’ll call you then? Or.. Text you?” Sean asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Uh, either one” she stumbled over her words, silently scolding herself for being so awkward and embarrassed in front of this man. They had just had the wildest, sexiest afternoon she could have imagined, and here she was, bumbling like a school girl before him. Sean’s lips played at a smile. Was he laughing at her again? Again, she wouldn’t have blamed him in the slightest. She realized he was standing with her between him and her car, a small black 2005 Ford Focus. She had owned a slightly older model in America, and she was quick to find a British version once she had gotten her license here in the UK. She moved back, letting his hand move down to the handle of the door and open it for her. He was such a gentleman!

“Safe drive, Heather. I‘ll be in touch.” he said with a smile as she looked up, trying to keep the dopey grin from her face. Their eyes met and he leaned down for a short kiss before giving her a genuine, but tight lipped smile and gently closing the door. She started the car, hearing the motor turn easily with a steady hum. She watched Sean go, and found herself wondering if he drove, or if he had a driver. Surely, he had a driver, didn’t all famous people? She took a few deep breaths before she allowed the rush of excitement to course through her.

The wide grin found her face as she let out a squeal of excitement, feeling secure inside her car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, still trying to keep her composure. Her heart was racing, her pulse was pounding, her head was dizzy with excitement. She still couldn’t believe everything that had happened. This had to be a dream that she had been living for the last few hours. Shaking hands sought out her cell phone from her purse. She bit her lower lip, as though trying to suppress the grin that was plastered to her face. Bringing up her sister’s number, she tapped the call button and brought the phone to her face. Waiting for the answer, she tapped her fingers excitedly on the steering wheel.

“Hey, still at the soccer match?” came her sister’s cheery greeting. She didn’t share Heather’s love for the game, or for all things British. Not that the girl minded England, but she knew Heather was obsessed, to say the least. An excited squeal met her inquiry before words were actually formed.

“Amber! Amber! Oh my God, guess what! Guess!” 

“Whoa. Something amazing happened.. Hmm, the Blades won for once?” Amber couldn’t resist the poke at her sister’s favourite team. She couldn’t miss the opportunity while Heather was so obviously occupied with something. “Well.. What is it then?” 

“Sean! Sean Bean! I met him!” Heather blurted out, not caring that any people still filing out to their cars might think she was mad, screaming inside the car, like a giddy schoolgirl. She could hardly contain her excitement as she squealed again. “I did more than meet him!” Had she been calmer, she probably could have nearly heard her sister’s jaw drop. She launched into a much more edited story of what had happened. By her tale, it was nothing too much more than a make out session, which was amazing enough. She could barely think straight, let alone get every detail. The main points were there: Meeting, private suite, intimacy and phone exchange. Amber would get the juicy details later.

“You’re fuckin’ with me” she said flatly. 

“What? No! No, I have his number and everything!”

“Get your ass back here and tell me everything! Hurry!” Amber’s voice was urgent and excited. She gasped over the phone “Wait.. Are you ok to drive? I know you get kinda crazy.”

“Oh my God, I’m fine.” Heather rolled her eyes, even if her older sister couldn’t see her. “I’m headed home right now” she assured her, saying their good byes and setting the phone down on the seat next to her. One more affirmative squeeze of the steering wheel, and she put the car in drive. The parking lot was nearly abandoned now, she had waited so long between controlling her heart rate and calling her sister. Pulling out onto Johns Street, she eased into traffic. She knew it would only take her a matter of minutes until she was home. As she looked across the rows of traffic, waiting to get to the roundabout, she couldn’t help but wonder if Sean’s car was in the jumble of traffic. The thought brought an excited smile to her face as she thought back on the afternoon’s events. 

As she navigated the roundabout, and pulled onto Eyre St, big droplets of rain splashed onto her windshield. The smile stayed at her lips as she realized, the weather had indeed held out until after the match. She dared to think that their tryst would have continued, even with the stadium under a delay, or shuffling home if it was called early, even. Her pulse raced at that thought. Thinking back on Sean’s hot lips against hers, his strong hands on her soft skin and his gruff voice against her ears, brought a rush to her cheeks, resonating through her body.

Biting her lower lip as she took her turn at the next roundabout. The traffic around her was rather slow and steady compared to her racing mind. She gripped the steering wheel tight, taking deep, calming breaths as she took the Arundel Gate exit. Keeping an eye for other vehicles as she switched lanes, Heather’s mind kept wandering to the touch of his body against hers. Remembering the feel of his hand tangled up in her hair; how he held her wrists above her, keeping her still as he first explored her mouth and body; the sound of his breath, shallow and raspy when he was pushing inside her for the first time, all gave her goose bumps. Rain splashed down more steadily on the windshield as her fevered thoughts of Sean continued. They had spent little more than an hour together in his suite, most of it in a frenzied tangle. His body fitting perfectly with hers, their hips moving in unison. 

She barely noticed the next few series of turns, her mind reeling now. Her heart was beating in her chest, her knuckles were white where they grabbed at the wheel. Biting her lower lip, she realized her turn onto Campo Lane was coming up and she took it too hastily, furrowing a brow as an angry driver honked behind her. Glad to finally be pulling into the space next to their flat, the girl put the car in park and sat still for a moment, to try and steady her jumble of thoughts. Would she tell Amber everything once they were sitting down face to face? She knew her sister would likely get it out of her. The thought put a grin on her face, feeling flush every time she thought of the chance encounter. Saying it out loud would make it all the more real, thrilling and exciting. 

The rain was coming down harder now, fat droplets of water pitter-pattered on the windshield, running down in thick streams. Heather collected her cell phone and tucked it into her small, black purse, hastily tugging the long thin strap over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three in her head and flung open the door to the car, hurrying to spring from the seat and slam it closed. Her boots thudded on the wet concrete drive as she hurried to the doorway. As Heather ran, she spied the downpour running from the rooftop and hoped she wouldn’t have to stand in the curtain of water to unlock the door. Grabbing for the doorknob, she felt the relief wash over her as the brass knob turned easily under her fingers. Swinging the white painted door inward, she rushed inside and slammed the door closed behind her. Wiping a few droplets that ran down her forehead from her wet hair, she felt one tickle from the bridge to the tip of her nose and dried that as well. 

She bent down and carefully unbuckled each of the eight buckles that circled her calves on each thigh high boot, finally unzipping the length of the boot and sliding them from her feet. Tossing them to the corner, she took a few hurried steps through the cozy living room, turning to the right toward the small kitchen. There were two glasses of red wine set on the wooden counter of the breakfast nook, and her sister, sitting on one of the two barstools. Clearly, she had been waiting for her.

Amber’s face broke into a grin as her sister burst into the house and hurried toward her. The two women were night and day, yet shared enough characteristics to be believed when they introduced one another as ‘sister’. Amber’s hair was long and red, hanging down in a mass of natural curls. Her skin was beautiful, porcelain white and her eyes were a vibrant green. Heather had often been jealous of her sister, older by a year. She longed to be as pale and beautiful as Amber. The redheaded girl pushed out the second barstool with her foot and motioned to her to sit down. 

“Tell me about your day” she demanded, trying to sound casual as her gothic looking sister took one more bouncing step and plopped down onto the wooden barstool with a wide grin. “I see you can’t get that grin off your face, so clearly you weren’t making any of that up to ‘have a go’ at me” she smirked, making a play at the British slang her sister had adapted since they moved to Sheffield. She raised the glass to her pink lips and waited for Heather to collect herself.

“Oooh.. Where do I start? I was up at the top of the stadium.. and there he was! He introduced himself to me and we talked.. Oh God, Amber! He’s so hot in person.. and his voice..” Heather’s rush of an introduction made her head spin again. She put a hand to her heart and swayed backward just enough to mock falling off the barstool. She could feel her cheeks growing pink as she continued, not yet touching her wine. “He asked where I was from and he asked if I wanted to watch the rest of the match from his private suite and-”

“You went to his private suite?” Amber asked, interrupting her sister with a look of awe on her face.

“Yes! It’s all the way up, there’s a private balcony and it’s so luxurious! I’ve never even seen the suites before!” Heather said with an excited tone mixed into her voice, already higher and gushing from the thrill and rush of sharing and reliving her day with Sean. 

“Uh huh. I’m sure it was great. I’m also sure that’s not what has you in a rush of ridiculous, either. Keep going” Amber prodded her giddy sister. She raised the wine to her lips again and pushed the other glass toward Heather, adding “drink up, before it loses it’s chill.” Heather raised the glass to her lips, still shadowed with the dark, silvery lipstick she had been wearing, but Amber had already noted that it was faded and not like her sister to leave it without touching it up. After a long sip of the delicious red liquid, sweet to her taste buds, Heather licked her lower lip and continued.

“Anyway, anyway!” she waved a hand in excitement and took another quick sip. “He brought me up there and oh my God, Amber! There was just this, this magnetism! I know it sounds dramatic but really. I couldn’t take my eyes off him and he just closed the door and came at me! Oh my God the next thing I knew we were kissing!” Heather could barely keep from squealing the last bit of the story. She raised the glass once more and Amber reached over to the bottle and topped off her own glass and then her sister’s.

“Ok so you just met, went up to a private suite and he grabbed you?” she asked, a genuine curiosity in her voice, her own glass raising up for a long draw of wine. Heather nodded and drew her arms up around one another, clutching at her own arms just above the elbow, nearly in a self hug. 

“His hands were so rough and strong! He just grabbed me up and our lips were all over one another! I can still taste him and smell him! Can you ever believe this would have happened? What would the odds be of me ever meeting Sean Bean, let alone him being attracted to me in any way? Seriously!” she dropped her arms and clutched at her heart in a dramatic gesture.

“So what happened then?” Amber ignored her sister’s dramatises and pressed for the jucier bits she was sure Heather hadn’t yet got to. Her sister wasn’t usually very shy about anything, so Amber expected to get every detail. She was surprised to see a deeper pink blush creep over the girl’s cheeks now. Heather’s head dropped slightly, a bashful smile taking over the excited grin. Amber’s jaw dropped. “Oh no you didn’t! Heather!” she exclaimed. Waiting for a response and rewarded only with her sister squirming on the barstool and reaching to grasp at the stem of her wine glass, Amber’s eyes widened and a grin of her own spread across her face. “You little slut! You fucked him, didn’t you?” 

“Oh my God! You don’t have to put it like that!” Heather shrieked.

“You did! You fucked Sean Bean! I can’t believe this!” Amber laughed merrily. She reached out a hand and clutched Heather’s shoulder. “So, he took you up to a private suite, grabbed you up and you two ‘shagged like rabbits’ huh?” she asked with a grin, making another play at the British slang her sister used so often. Heather bit her lower lip, but grinned and nodded slowly, making Amber laugh again. “Well? How was he? How did you do it?” Amber pressed on.

“Oh.. God!” Heather swore for the millionth time that conversation. Her cheeks burned and the grin wouldn’t have left her face if she had truly dropped dead right then and there. “He was amazing! It was so heated and rough and just.. Hot!” she exclaimed. She started from the beginning and went through it for Amber, finishing with “He even kept my panties.” with another rush of excitement making her entire body tingle. Amber reached out again and ran a finger over the goose bumps on Heather’s arm.

“I’d say it was the best soccer match you’ve been to” she laughed.

“It’s football, you know”

“Really, Heather? You just spent the afternoon with the man of your dreams, a famous actor that women everywhere want to ravish, and you’re correcting my sports terminology?” Amber asked, a glint in her green eyes as she took another sip of wine. Heather gave a girlish laugh and shook her head, taking a drink of her own. “That’s what I thought.” Amber laughed.

“It was so amazing” Heather said, a dreamy eyed look on her face as she slowly twirled the stem of her glass between her thumb and index fingers. “I mean truly. What would the odds be?” She curled her toes up reflexively as the afternoon played over again in her head, highlighting the most perfect parts. Her black, knee high socks slipped against the bottom rung of the barstool as she sighed happily. 

“Well, was it just a one time thing? I mean, famous stars like that must do that kind of thing, right? Did he say anything one way or another?” her sister pressed on. Heather shook her head, trying not to choke on the wine in her mouth before she excitedly answered.

“Oh! No! Well, he took my number and programmed it in his phone! And he put his number in mine!” she squeaked, realizing fully for the first time, that she had Sean Bean’s personal cell number. “Amber! I have his number!” her voice raised an octave as her excitement grew. She scrambled for her purse that had been laying on the counter top. Grabbing the small black bag, she unsnapped it and rummaged through the few contents, pulling out the Galaxy II phone and waving it at her sister. Amber made a grab for the phone and flipped through the contacts.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, seeing the contact ‘Sean’ on the screen. “Heather! Not that I didn’t believe you but.. You have Sean Bean’s number!” Amber’s own voice was raising with excitement. “That’s crazy!” Handing back the phone, she pursed her lips in thought as she studied her geeking out sister. She tugged at a long, red curl thoughtfully. “Well, are you going to call him?”

“He said he would call. Or text. Be in touch.” Heather struggled to remember his exact words with all the detail of his naked body running through her mind. Her cheeks stayed warm and pink now. She set the phone down and tapped the counter with her long, black nails. “I’m going to let him call.” she said, more like she was trying to convince herself than her sister.

“Or text. Be in touch.” Amber finished, teasing her good naturedly. Both of the women sat in silence for a moment, smiles tugging up the corners of their lips as they stared at Heather’s phone. “It would be crazy if it-”

“No, that wouldn’t happen.” Heather interrupted her sister. “That would be too storybook, don’t you think?” A shrug from Amber and she continued “Besides, it’s been less than an hour. We were in his suite longer than that” she finished with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Amber chuckled and let her have a moment to reflect on that. Picking up her glass, and the bottle of wine, she motioned and moved to the living room.

“Come on, there has to be a good movie on or something” she said to her sister. Heather picked up her wine glass and moved into the living room with Amber, both of them settling down on the cushy, overstuffed green couch and setting their glasses down on the short, wooden coffee table in front of them. Picking up the remote, Amber clicked through some channels before finally deciding on ‘The Full Monty’ and the two of them settled back, kicking their feet up and enjoyed the movie.

Just as Robert Carlyle was getting the gang of guys together in the movie, Heather’s phone went off. Both she and Amber jumped and Heather made a wild grab for the phone. It was a text. She grinned as she saw that it was from Sean.

‘Hello Heather. So, I was sitting here, with this pair of black panties I got today, and I thought of you’

Heather squealed and felt her cheeks already growing warmer as Amber scrambled to read over her shoulder. Amber laughed and looked on as Heather pressed reply and sent back a text:

‘I hope you’re enjoying them. I’ve been thinking of you since I left the field today.’

It didn’t take long before his reply came back:

‘I was wondering, if you’d care to take in a play tomorrow night? Send your address and I’ll pick you up’

She squealed again and Amber grabbed her left arm lightly with excitement. She texted back that she would love to and she sent him the address. As the next text came in, she read it with a huge grin.

‘I look forward to having a beautiful, sexy creature like you on my arm, Heather.’

‘I can’t wait to see you again (: See you tomorrow!‘ 

Biting her lower lip with an excited giggle, she looked up at Amber, who was grinning almost as hard as she was. She started to set the phone down when his last text chimed.

‘I can’t wait to see you either. Sleep well Heather’

Setting the phone down now, she put both hands over her heart and shot her sister a dopey grin. Falling back dramatically to the couch, she turned her head limply, looking at Amber. The red haired girl shook her head and grabbed a brown throw pillow, hitting her sister in the arm with it, making both girls laugh light heartedly and collapse against each other momentarily.

“Come on, let’s figure out what you’re going to wear.” Amber sat up and tugged at Heather’s arm. The two of them raced off to her bedroom, both throwing out ideas before her closet was even open.


	2. A Second Date

_Sean was laying next to her, one toned arm moved lazily over her body. She felt the rough skin on the pads of his fingers as they trailed across her stomach. Turning toward him, the black sheet draped modestly over her body, just covering between her thighs and her navel. A smile spread across his face and his hand trailed up her arm, up her neck, to her jaw line. He turned her face even more toward him, and his lips came closer to hers, hovering just over her own…_

Slowly, the beautiful dream faded, mixing fuzzily with the reality of the morning sun that broke through a peek in the curtains in her bedroom. She could still feel his hot breath, his warm body, his demanding touch. She could almost smell him. A long sigh came from her lips as her hand moved lazily to her eyes. She had never liked the sun so early in the morning. But then she realized, in the loss of the luxurious dream, her cell phone had started ringing. She pulled the device toward her, squinting in the bright beam of sunshine, and rubbing her eyes lightly.

After reading Sean’s name on the bright screen, she fumbled to press the talk button and held the phone to her face, trying to will her sleepy morning voice away as she lightly cleared her throat. She could feel her cheeks flush already and he had yet to even speak a word. Turning so her face wasn’t in the now seemingly less irritating sunshine, she smiled sleepily.

“Hello” came the most chipper, soft tone she could bring forth. Biting her lower lip, she hoped she hadn’t really sounded as silly as she did in her own mind. Her free hand moved up self consciously to the mess of bed hair that was tangled loosely on her black pillows. Whether he could see her or not, she still ran her fingers through her long locks.

“Heather? Did I wake you?” came Sean’s gentle baritone. “I didn’t know if you’d be awake, but a call seemed more appropriate than a text, love.” he sounded apologetic. Was he cancelling their date, or rescheduling it? She sat up in bed, her heart sinking before he could even say the words.

“No, no. Is anything wrong?”

“Nothin’ at all. I wanted to ask if you minded leaving early. I mean, I dunno if you’re free for a longer trip, but I was thinkin a play in London would make for a nice weekend. Maybe a stay over?” came his casual question. Where it had been sinking only moments before, her heart was pounding in her chest now. She knew her mouth was open in a shocked expression.

“A stay over?” she repeated, awe in her voice, her dark eyes wide now. Making a hasty recovery, she added “That sounds great! What time were you thinking?” Hoping she sounded as casual as he had, she scrunched up her nose, cursing herself silently for showing how taken with him she was already. Her hand moved from her hair, down to lightly cover her mouth and nose to stifle any gasp that may have came with the giddy grin that spread from cheek to cheek as his answer came.

“I could pop over ‘round three o’clock or so if ya like? The show is at seven thirty, but with traffic an all..”

“Sounds great! It sounds perfect!” she couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice and she swung her legs over the bed, swinging them lightly. Amber appeared in her doorway, a hand raised, about to knock lightly before she saw her sister on the phone, grinning madly. Instead, she leaned her shoulder against the door frame and crossed her arms across her chest, a smirk on her face. A couple moments later, Heather set the phone down and looked up at her sister with a look of sheer bliss.

“Amber! Ooh Amber! He’s taking me to London!” came an excited squeal. Amber’s green eyes glimmered with excitement, but her own jaw dropped at the announcement.

“Really?!” she had a note of awe in her voice that nearly matched Heather’s. As her sister nodded in confirmation, the red head grinned. “I knew there had to be something up when I heard your voice. You’re never awake this early on a Saturday.” She laughed and ducked as Heather sent a pillow flying her way, before springing from her bed, tossing the sheets to the side.

Heather’s hair hung loose down her back, a little more tame since she had ran her fingers through it while on the phone with Sean. She wore a big, oversized black t shirt that hung loosely on her frame. Scrambling to her closet where the outfit hung that they had picked out, she rifled through her things.

“What are you doing?” Amber raised a questioning brow as she watched her sister’s mad dash.

“He’s going to be here in four hours! I need to pack something for Sunday’s drive home, and get ready for him to pick me up”

“Wait, you’re spending the weekend in London?” both of Amber’s eyebrows now raised in surprise. “Wow, already?” she asked, but a smile still tugged the corners of her lips. Heather looked back at the red head, her hands still plunged deeply inside her closet, holding two different black garments.

“Well, the day we met we..” she trailed off, feeling a heat in her cheeks as a rush moved through her body. Her arms tingled in goose bumps and the right corner of her lip twitched in a bashful smirk. Amber rolled her eyes playfully at her sister’s sudden silence and moved over to her side, reaching in and shuffling through her clothes with her.

“Black. Black. Black..” she said pushing each hanger aside as she spoke. “Black. Black. Ooh!” she exclaimed, tugging out a sundress from the depths of Heather’s closet. She produced a long, nearly floor length sundress. Strapless with thin, horizontal stripes of black and grey running the length of it, the dress was one of the few things Heather even owned that wasn’t completely black, aside from her Blades attire. Amber shook the hanger lightly toward her sister. “What about this? It’s a little less dreary than the rest of your wardrobe.” Heather cast a critical eye over the long dress.

“Hmmm. I dunno. Do you think Sean will like it?” she asked, chewing her lower lip in contemplation. Amber scoffed at the question and waved a hand, as if dismissing any doubt that Heather had toward the outfit.

“Of course he will. And you can wear my summer scarf with it, the long red one. I know you’re not adverse to wearing red. If you can wear it for the Blades, you can wear it for your man.” she teased her sister with an impish grin. Heather laughed and rolled her eyes lightly.

“My man.. He’s-”

“He’s the guy that just asked you to London after knowing you for all of twelve hours. And do I even need to remind you how you two got down in the first hour you met?” An excited grin spread on Heather’s face, and the red head laughed loudly. “I didn’t think so.” Heather hugged her sister excitedly and the two shared a giddy moment.

“I can’t believe this, Amber! Seriously! How would he ever notice me in a crowd of people? Me?” she squealed. Her head spun as her thoughts all rushed around and around in a tumble of emotions and events.

“You stand out rather well in a sea of soccer fans” Amber chuckled again and grabbed the outfit they had picked out last night for the outing that night. “Go on and get ready. I’ll fold this up and grab the scarf for you. Just make sure you pack some nice undies” her green eyes glinted with a mischievous sparkle as Heather took the dress and pink spread across her cheeks. She rummaged around in the top drawer of her old, oak dresser and grabbed a few choice undergarments before racing off to the bathroom to get ready.

Over an hour later, the water in the shower slowed and stopped as she turned the knob off. Toweling dry, she wrapped her long dark hair up and hastily wiped off the mirror from the steam that her lengthy shower had caused. Studying herself in the mirror, her dark eyes moved over her body, trying to make sure she looked as perfect as she could for Sean. Sean Bean! She still could hardly believe any of this was happening. She spent the next two hours drying out her hair, getting dressed and doing her hair and make up.

“You know, you’d be done by now, if you didn’t run out here to ask how your make up looked every time you did a new line” Amber laughed at her, looking up from the newest book she was reading for the twelfth time. Heather grinned, rolled her eyes and returned to her work in front of the bathroom mirror. Finally emerging, she turned off the bathroom light and took a few steps into the living room. Amber’s mouth opened in awe as she looked up at her sister. “Oh Heather. Well done.” she said, softly with a nod. “You’re gorgeous!”

Heather’s dress did fit her nicely, she had to admit. But until Amber gave her that reaction, she had been doubting herself very much. The dress was strapless, with a corset style top half, black and velvety. It held her breasts nicely when Amber cinched up the back for her tightly. The skirt of the dress was modest, yet short, ending just above the knees. It was black and shining like satin, covered with tattered layers of black lace. She wore the matching black satin and lace gloves that went to her elbows. Complimenting the gothic style, she wore a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings and a different pair of chunky boots. These were shiny and black, only going mid calf this time, with big silver zippers up the inside of the boot.

She had brushed out her long hair, pinning it up in a loose bun, letting tendrils of raven hair fall, framing her face. Heather’s make up was, as always, dark with a mixture of glittery glitz. She had carefully painted black and silver eye shadow, and framed her eyes with a thick, black liquid eyeliner and onyx mascara. Her lips were a dark brown and a dusting of fine silver glitter highlighted her eyelids and lips. She grinned as her sister’s reaction and they both giggled girlishly.

She had little time to spare by the time she had finished packing a small bag with her dress and essentials for the trip, and her sister’s borrowed scarf. Always the hippie type of girl, Amber could be counted on for accessories that Heather would never have thought to have in a million years. There was a knock at the door and both girls squealed in surprise and excitement. Trying to remain calm, Heather scurried to the door as Amber stood near the couch, looking at the door expectantly. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she reached out with a slightly shaking hand for the doorknob.

Swinging the heavy door open with a bashful smile on her face, she found Sean, standing calmly on the front step. He looked up as the door opened, a grin spreading across his face. He looked absolutely perfect. Dressed in a dark grey suit with a lighter grey pin striping, and a dark purple tie to set it all off, Sean bowed slightly and his green eyes wandered down her body, exhaling softly with a sigh.

“Heather. My, but you look amazing, lass.” he said softly, appreciatively. His eyes raked again down her body and back up and he nodded and grinned a little wider. “I really.. Very sexy.” His bewitched look make her turn a few different shades of pink, but she nodded graciously, her own dark gaze wandering over him appreciatively. Biting her lower lip gently, she finally managed to answer him.

“You look.. So good..” she heard her voice speaking, but her head spinning made it nearly impossible to believe it was actually her saying it. His presence alone made her feel almost intoxicated. He was far more accepting and gracious with the compliment than she was. She realized he probably got that type of response all the time. Moving aside for him, she softly added “would you like to come in?”

“Aye. Thanks” came his gentlemanly answer as he stepped inside and saw Amber for the first time, nodding a greeting to her. “Hello there” came his deep voice, a charming, white toothed grin on his ruggedly handsome face. Amber grinned back and looked from him to Heather, who closed the door after the cool breeze licked her face, bringing her back to reality.

“Amber, this is Sean. Sean Bean. And Sean, this is my sister Amber.” she introduced them, a little embarrassed to have taken so long. She could not believe that he was here! In her flat! Talking to her sister! As she watched him bow slightly to her sister and say it was a pleasure to meet her, Heather swooned. He was such a gentleman! Her sister’s amused tone brought her back to the here and now once more.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Sean. Won’t you sit down?” she asked with a smile and Heather scolded herself for not asking that first. It was her place to do so, after all. She inhaled a couple times, wishing she could will her pulse to slow down. Coming up beside Sean, she walked with him to the big, overstuffed green sofa as Amber perched in a brown, comfortable chair near by. “So, you two have big plans in London? That’s so amazing!” Amber said cheerfully.

“Yeah, should be good fun, innit?” Sean said with a wink to Heather as he reached over and let his hand sit on her knee lightly. Amber obviously noticed, judging from the smile on her face, but she looked up just in time to catch the look of amazement on her sister’s face. Heather nodded to Sean and with an unsure, trembling hand, she slipped it over his bigger hand as he held onto her knee. Her other hand nervously clenched at the couch cushion at her side, praying that he wouldn’t tense up as she touched his hand. In a pleasant surprise that left her heart fluttering, she found him turn and smile at her, his hand lightly massaging her knee as the three of them chatted, neither girl letting on that Heather had came directly home and spilled every detail on her hot and steamy afternoon with Sean. Soon enough, Sean leaned closer to her and softly said “Love, we should be going or we’ll be late getting there.”

“It was a real pleasure! I hope we’ll be seeing more of you” Amber stood with them and gave him a bright smile. She seemed surprised when Sean reached out and took her hand, giving her a small kiss on her fingers.

“The pleasure was mine, I’d like to think you will. Ta, Amber” he said, his thick accent really shining through, enchantingly. He straightened and smiled at her as she said good bye. Just before they got to the door, Amber grabbed the bag that Heather had packed and held it up. Sean took it before Heather could reach for it, and Amber clutched her sister up in a tight hug.

“Have fun and be safe. He’s definitely sexier in person!” she whispered and that made Heather grin and hug her sister back just as tightly. She was flooded with love for Amber and she felt like a school girl going to prom with her mom’s blessing. “Make sure to text me. Or call. Keep in touch.” Amber couldn’t resist one last rib at her sister’s expense as she closed the door.

Out on the step, the wind hadn’t died down and it brought the smell of rain. Whether it was from the night before, or a forthcoming threat of a downpour, she couldn’t tell. The warm August sun had hidden behind a thick blanket of grey clouds, so she was sure they would spill droplets of water sooner or later. She excitedly wondered if the weather would be the same in London. Her thoughts got thrown out as Sean adjusted her bag on his left shoulder and let his right hand move around her hip to guide her toward the car. The black Mercedes sat purring in the street. With it’s tinted windows being so dark, she knew that had to be specifically so no one would be able to recognize him. Walking her to the street, Sean stopped near the passenger side of the vehicle and turned her to face him, back to the car. He pushed the pack onto his shoulder and reached out with both hands and grabbed her shoulders, gently but with a firm grip. His green eyes sought out her brown gaze and he lowered his face near her ear.

“You look ravishing, Heather. You’re already driving me mad. I hope I can wait to get you back to the hotel tonight before tearing that dress off of you” he confessed in a heated whisper. Her breath left her lungs with a shudder as goose bumps raised on her arm from his touch, his words, his desire. He pulled their bodies together before she could answer, and her hands went to his sides, lightly rubbing over the fine materiel of his expensive suit as his lips mashed against hers passionately. His tongue sought out hers and they moved in unison inside her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, his right hand moving up her back, and he stopped himself before he tangled his fingers through her hair, before he could mess up the work she had clearly put into her look. Lightly gripping the back of her neck, he moved back and his left hand smoothed a slight smudge of her lipstick as she smiled with delight and desire, and reached up with a gloved hand to wipe one small smudge of lipstick off of his lips.

Sean straightened, and turned slightly to open the rear door of the car. She gave him a questioning look, but then it hit her that there was another person in the car. She remembered back to yesterday afternoon when she had wondered if he had a driver. Of course, he had a driver. The middle aged man sat, dressed in a charcoal grey suit. It wasn’t nearly as expensive looking as Sean’s, but he looked very well dressed, none-the-less. He had slicked back brown hair and kind, grey eyes. He gave her a silent nod and kept his eyes forward, popping the trunk for Sean to place her bag inside. Sean climbed in a moment later, and sat beside her in the back seat.

“Charles, this is Heather. Heather, this is my driver, Charles.” he said, making formal introductions but not offering Charles any other information on Heather, nor her any more on Charles. She gave a polite smile to the driver, figuring he might be watching in the rear view mirror.

“Nice to meet you” came her awkward greeting. The man smiled stiffly and nodded his head.

“Pleasure, ma’am.” It was a polite, yet short response. She had never imagined having a driver, or even an assistant of any type, so she hadn’t known what type of response to really expect. The man cocked his head slightly, his grey eyes peering at Sean through the rear view mirror now. “Sir? Straight to the theatre?” he asked and Sean nodded. “Very good.” came another short reply and Heather settled back, quietly observing the man put the big Mercedes into drive and pull out onto her street.

Sean’s hand on her knee brought her back to the here and now. She looked over at him and he smiled softly. His green eyes ran over her body, and he bit his lower lip slightly as his gaze lingered at her cleavage. The corset of the dress was doing her all sorts of favours, and Sean was definitely noticing. Her gaze followed his and she just smiled as he moved his eyes along soon enough, bringing them back up to meet her own. His hand softly massaged her fishnet clad knee.

“You really look amazing, Heather” he told her again. His hand ran up her thigh, stopping at the top of her stockings, running over the lacy tops, tracing the clasp of one garter belt clip. He raised a brow at her and licked his lips slightly. “This. This is so sexy.” he told her, finally letting his hand move down to her knee again. Heather blushed and looked down at his hand returning to her knee. Her hands fidgeted with her rings a little nervously.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if it was too much, but Amber said you would like it.” she admitted. He shook his head slightly, a look of wonder on his face and his emerald eyes glinted devilishly as the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly from the smile that spread over his lips.

“Your sister was right. I do like it. Mmm, Heather, I like it very much” he said softly, and turned in toward her more, his lips moving over her neck. She leaned her head back, and felt the stubble along his jaw line graze roughly over the soft skin at the front of her throat. His body turned slightly, just enough to let his arm move to the window buttons on the door. Rolling up the inner partition window, he turned his face back toward her and flashed her a charming, suave smile that made her heart beat harder in her chest. Her eyes watched his lips as he leaned in for a gentle, tender kiss while his right hand ran from her knee, up her thigh to grip her leg tightly up near her hip. His left hand traced down her cheek as the kiss turned hungry, fierce, and passionate. Down her throat, to her breasts, he traced the low cut neckline of her dress. Trailing his kisses down the same path, nipping at her neck before kissing across her breasts, he kept his face close to her cleavage, but looked up at her. His breath caressed the skin of her chest and made her shiver and bite her lower lip as her hands moved to his shoulders.

“I’m trying so hard to be good” he said with a sly grin. “But you’re making it so hard” came the admission as his hands ran up from her knees, not lifting her skirt, but roughly sliding upward, along the fishnets and over the soft, bare skin of her thighs. His body was leaned over to allow for his reach, his face still against her chest. Sucking gently at the swell of each breast before his lips travelled north again, his teeth came down gently at first, at the nape of her neck. Causing a reactive hum of pleasure from her lips, he nipped again, just a little harder, just a little higher. His left hand grabbed her thigh still, while his right hand traced her panties down the middle, causing a slight purr. “I want to unwrap you so badly, Heather. You’re so warm and ready for me, aren’t you, lass?” he nearly whispered, his voice was so low and husky.

Heather bit her lower lip and nodded. Her chest was rapidly filling with gasping, short breaths. She felt light headed. Her hands on his shoulders lightly clenched and unclenched. He looked up into her eyes and grinned as his right index finger slowly pushed aside the hidden fabric of her panties. Feeling his way along her dampness, he slipped inside of her up to the second knuckle and watched as her eyes fluttered at his deep touch and her hips bucked just slightly. He gripped her thigh still, his left hand tightening to stop her hips from moving, as his finger felt her depths. Slowly withdrawing it, letting her panties slip back to cover her again, he brought his index finger up to his mouth. Sean’s gaze held hers while she watched in fascination as he tasted her for the second time in as many days. Following his finger as he brought it to his lips and sucked her juices off.

“You taste so sweet. I hope I can wait until tonight” he said, his voice deep and so sexy. She would have let him fuck her right then and there, Charles or no Charles. Her entire body was alight with desire. Her every sense was peaked from Sean; his deliciously manly scent filled her nose, his rough skin contrasted with her softness, his sensual body filled her with lust, his voice made her more wet than she had ever imagined, the taste of his lips and tongue left her longing for more. She ached to feel his weight baring down on her, pressed hard against her, filling her.

Sean took her hand and kissed her knuckles slowly, looking into her eyes. She could feel the warmth from his skin and from his lips. He gently moved her hand down to the bulge in his well tailored pants. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as she let her hand run over him, feeling his length. The fabric was smooth and soft under her fingers.

“Y’see what you do to me, lass” Sean said with a perfect, white toothed grin. She gave him a grin of her own, and started to run her hand back down, but paused, looking toward the raised partition and Sean waved a hand dismissively. “Charles cant hear a thing.. Or see a thing” he said, biting his lower lip as she stroked his stiffening cock. “Mmm Heather, tha’s a good girl” came his gruff moan. His thumb came up to his fly and deftly flicked the button open. She took his hint quickly enough and tugged at his zipper as his right hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her to him. As their lips met, she slipped her hand inside his pants and freed him. She slid her soft fingers over his length, causing him to moan appreciatively against her lips as they kissed. His tongue met with hers and slipped inside her mouth as she stroked him.

A light press against the back of her neck, and she licked her lips and slipped down his body. Sean leaned back against the seat at a slight angle to give her more room. As she held his throbbing cock in her right hand, she bent over him, her warm tongue darting out to taste him for the first time. A moan rumbled from him, starting deep in his chest. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his pleasured noises encouraging her to lick around the head of his bare shaft. Keeping her tongue on his warm flesh, the foreskin moved back to reveal his sensitive tip, Heather sucked him inside her wet mouth. His hand moved to the back of her head, reflexively gripping at the base of her skull. Gripping the back of her neck, he was still slightly aware that her hair would be messed up if he ran his thick fingers through the raven locks. His hips pressed forward as he held her head, pushing between her ready lips. Heather’s left hand pressed against the seat of the Mercedes as her right one held the base of his shaft.

“Tha’s it, Heather, yes” came his encouraging, panting moans as she took him to the back of her throat. She could taste every inch that he pushed between her lips, each time he pulled his hips back, she ran her tongue over the whole tip, sucking deeply as he pushed back inside her. The wet sounds of the blowjob she gave him filled the compartment of the car. Her cheeks caved slightly with each of his thrusts. She looked up and saw his eyes flutter lightly as he lay his head back, relaxing and completely enjoying her mouth taking him in. Her tongue ran along the thick shaft, silently choking as the head pressed to the back of her throat. Sean moaned longer, louder. Moving in rhythm with his thrusting, her tongue lapping each inch as she worshipped him, she heard his pleasure escalating with his shallow, rapid breaths. A shudder and groan and she tasted the first drops of his cum.

As she swallowed the last, Sean bit his lower lip and looked down at her, running his strong, rough hands over her shoulders as she slowly sat up. A grin played at her lips, showing the pride she took in bringing him to orgasm so quickly. He cupped her chin in his hand, running a thumb just under her lip. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he nodded and grinned, leaning forward to kiss her fiercely.

“That was amazing, lass” he whispered, his face inches from hers, before moving back in for another long kiss. Her hands ran up along his shoulders as their tongues met inside her mouth. Finally breaking the kiss for air, Sean drew her close to him. He reached down and straightened himself, rezipping his pants with a smile still on his face. He let her rest back, nestled against him, and draped his arm comfortably about her shoulders.

“I hope you like the play as much as I just enjoyed that” he said softly, after a short lull of silence as the car sped down the highway. Heather’s dark eyes sparkled and she bit her own lower lip as she nodded. Sean’s green gaze looked her over, from her bare shoulders, down to the peek of cleavage and back up her long neck to her pink highlighted cheeks. He brushed the back of his index finger along her cheek. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed, Heather.” he told her, sternly but kindly. Her eyes lowered and she grinned bashfully, but she managed to find her voice.

“I love plays. Which one are we going to?”

 

“I thought you might enjoy Phantom of the Opera. I’ve been meaning to catch it meself”

 

“Oh! It’s my favourite!” she grinned excitedly. This drew a pleased smile over Sean’s lips. He nodded and let his left hand run lightly over her knee as she sat beside him with her legs crossed. The car sped on.


End file.
